Une superbe Saint Valentin
by eric clutter
Summary: Threesome ! 182769 ! Pour la Saint-Valentin, Kyoya décide d'organiser une fête au collège de Namimori avec l'aide de Mukuro. Mais... que se passe t-il après la fête ?


Disclaimer : Koko : Que dois-je mettre là dedans ?

Belphegor : Tu dois dire que les personnages ne sont pas à vous !

Koko : Ah… Pourquoi ?  
Bel : Et bien, aucun de vous ne s'appelle Akira Amano !

Koko : Quoi ? Mais…

Bel : Shishishi ! Il n'y a pas de mais !

Koko : Bon…Ok… Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, aucuns des personnages ne nous appartiennent dans cette histoire…

Bel : Shishishi ! Et… ?

Koko : Et ils appartiennent à Akira Amano-sama ! ^^

Bel : Shishishi…

Note des auteurs : Ceci est pour la saint Valentin et est écrit par Koko & Lolo, donc Ananas-Madoka et par Éric Clutter. C'est une collaboration !

Éric Clutter : Eh ouais ! Le jeune homme surnommé Darling par Koko-chan leur à donné un coup de main (ou de pied) pour cette fic ! Moi j'ai fais le lemon et elles, elles ont écrit le début (que j'ai corrigé aussi parce que... ^^) C'est mon premier threesome alors dites-moi si c'est bien ! ^_^

Un visage mignon cache sûrement…quelque chose !

Cela fait maintenant 10 ans que Tsunayoshi Sawada est devenu le Boss de la famille Vongola… Vous vous demandez ce que fait ce jeune homme de 24 ans devant son miroir à soupirer ? Et bien, il essaye de se préparer pour une fête de la famille ! Un costume blanc ou un noir…? Fleur rouge ou rose…?

Il finit par opter pour un beau costume blanc avec une rose rouge dans la poche… Un soupir de plus et il se rendit dans le couloir… Encore un soupir…

Mais bon c'est Reborn qui a organisé cette « fête » donc notre cher Tsuna est obligé d'y aller…

FLASH BACK :

La journée venait de commencer et le soleil était d'une grande brillance en ce lundi matin… Tsuna remplissait quelques papiers comme à son habitude pendant que Reborn arriva…

« Ciaossu !

- Reborn ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Tsuna.

- Lundi prochain, 14 février, tu viendras à une fête organisée par la famille à Namimori !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Lundi à 18 heures à Namimori ! dit Reborn en sortant. »

Tsuna soupira… Jamais il ne pourrait avoir le dernier mot avec son tuteur…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Alala ! Que c'est barbant… Il n'y était pas encore qu'il souhaitait déjà partir…

Le voilà devant ce bon vieux collège de Namimori… Vieux…? Si Hibari l'entendait, il serait bon pour être mordu à mort !

Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers son ancienne salle de classe… Il avait pris ce chemin tellement de fois qu'il pourrait y aller les yeux fermés…

Il entra dans la pièce mais ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il y avait la Varia au complet, Basil, Lal, Cololleno, Bianchi, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Gianinni, Reborn et bien entendu ses gardiens…

Au bout d'une petite heure, il se dit que finalement la soirée n'était pas si mal que ça ! Et oui, Gokudera et Yamamoto rigolait dans leur coin, Lal et Conolleno s'embrassaient plus loin, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru et Bianchi parlaient entre fille, Lambo, Giannini et Reborn contemplaient la dernière invention de Giannini, Squalo et Xanxus ainsi que Fran et Bel avaient mystérieusement disparus, Lévi discutait avec Lussuria… Même Kyoya et Mukuro avaient l'air d'avoir fait une trêve !

Si c'était un rêve, surtout qu'on ne le réveille pas ! Parce qu'en ce moment, le Decimo était vraiment fatigué… Surtout par les incessantes bagarres de ses gardiens…

Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien dormir un peu, non ? Le parrain des Vongolas voulu fermer les yeux pour s'endormir mais un « POUF » sonore retentit… Devant lui ne se tenait plus que Hibari Kyoya et Rokudo Mukuro… Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire…? Pourquoi ne restait-il plus que l'alouette et l'ananas ?

Pourquoi toutes les autres personnes ont-elles disparues dans un nuage de fumée ?

FLASH BACK

Voici le seul et l'unique, le grand Hibari Kyoya ! Il venait de pénétrer dans le salon alors que Mukuro contemplait discrètement Tsuna par la fenêtre…

« Ananas Herbivore ?

- Ah ! Ma petite Alouette !

- Arrête où je te mords à mort !

- Kufufufu ! Mais oui… Attendons Tsunayoshi-kun pour ce genre de petits jeux ! dit l'illusionniste avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux

- Hum…

- Kufufu ! ~ »

Le ténébreux n'avait pas l'air contre la proposition de Mukuro mais… quand pourraient-ils « s'amuser » avec le petit herbivore ?

Ils mirent au point un plan… Oui, un plan pour « s'amuser » avec Sawada… Le Gardien de la Brume et celui du Nuage partirent donc demander de l'aide au bébé… Enfin, celui-ci avait bien grandi durant ces 10 ans…

« Ciaossu ! Que me voulez-vous ? »

Le brun et l'illusionniste lui expliquèrent leur idée et l'arcobaleno décida alors de les aider… Après tout, comme c'est Tsuna qui en paierait les conséquences, il ne pouvait dire non !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

A la fin d'une explication vraiment longue de ses deux gardiens, Tsuna comprit qu'ils avaient fait ça pour lui ! … Il se jeta immédiatement dans leurs bras !

Suite à cela, Kyoya et Mukuro firent tous les deux un baisemain à leur Boss. Figure la plus haute des Vongolas et ils en étaient profondément amoureux enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Hibari avait toujours été intrigué par Tsuna. Pour lui, il n'était pas qu'un simple herbivore et sa curiosité à son sujet ne cessa de grandir... C'est bien pour ça qu'il était resté à ses côtés en tant que Gardien des Nuages malgré ses réticences à ce sujet. Au fil du temps, son désir pour ce corps ne cessa de grandir et c'est pour ça qu'il avait dit un jour :

« C'est le ciel... qui permet aux nuages de se déplacer librement. Mais un jour, j'irai même jusqu'à mordre à mort... le ciel lui-même. »

Oui, le ténébreux voulait uniquement mordre à mord Sawada Tsunayoshi mais... à sa façon !

Rokudo l'avait annoncé clairement lors de sa première rencontre avec le futur parrain des Vongolas : il souhaitait posséder son corps. C'est ce même vœu qui avait motivé l'illusionniste à entrer chez les Vongolas. Et bien aujourd'hui... son objectif restait le même, il voulait... posséder le corps de son Boss.

Le brun jeta un regard rempli de désir à Sawada tandis que Mukuro s'attaquait déjà à sa clavicule avec sa langue. Conscient de son retard, le chef du comité de discipline corrigea son erreur en déboutonnant en un clin d'œil le pantalon de son Boss avant de saisir le membre qui ressentait déjà l'effet des attouchements de Mukuro. Il débuta sur-le-champ les mouvements de friction sur le pénis du rouquin tout en l'embrassant maintes fois avec la langue, laissant de la salive couler de leur bouche à chaque fois. Quand à Rokudo... il faisait autre chose. Constatant que ses deux compatriotes étaient occupés, il mit à profit ses deux mains qui se trouvaient actuellement en totale inaction. Il caressa les fesses de ses deux camarades, leur donna quelques claques et introduit un doigt en eux. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant de faire ça, il avait mis en lambeaux le pantalon du chef du comité de discipline en lambeaux avec son trident. Il aurait pu simplement lui enlever mais n'était-ce pas plus amusant de le mettre en morceaux ? En tout cas, cela ne sembla pas déranger Hibari car il ne s'arrêta point dans l'action qu'il exécutait. Il continuait d'embrasser avidement le Judaime en lui léchant les lèvres et comme son pantalon ne le gênait plus, il saisit sa verge en plus de celle de Tsuna. Kyoya gémissait légèrement mais c'était à peine audible, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sawada ! Ses petits éclats de voix s'entendaient parfaitement et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la passion qui animait le brun et l'illusionniste.

Alors que la jouissance venait d'être atteinte par le rouquin et le japonais ce qui tâcha leurs vêtements, Mukuro rapprocha les deux têtes de la sienne et ils purent échanger un baiser à trois. Il s'agissait davantage d'un contact entre leurs langues car avec leur bouche, cela aurait été difficile. Ils jouèrent chacun à plusieurs jeux différent avec leur langue mais ils durent s'arrêter à un moment. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'en étaient lassés car cela était impossible. Non, ils voulaient jouer à autre chose, il y avait beaucoup d'amusements possibles à travers le sexe. Surtout que vu comment était les deux meneurs, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils n'aient pas finis avant l'aube.

Il y avait dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, monts et merveilles de légumes et de fruits ainsi que de la bonne nourriture. La présence des légumes en plus des fruits pourraient paraître étrange mais c'est juste que Mukuro tenait à ce qu'il y ait du « matériel » pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il avait donc préparé cela à l'avance en vue d'être utilisé par les mains expertes du puissant Hibari Kyoya et le pervers Rokudo Mukuro. Enfin, il fallait encore profiter de ce bel éphèbe en soif de caresses. Les deux hommes croisèrent leur regard un instant et instantanément, ils surent quelle serait la suite des opérations. Beaucoup de plaisir en perspective... et il y aura certainement d'autres choses...

Le chef du comité de discipline déchira le haut du Gardien de la Brume qui avait retiré sa petite veste et il ne lui restait plus que son bas. Bien entendu, Mukuro en fit de même avec lui en arrachant violemment sa chemise, faisant tomber quelques boutons de celle-ci par terre. Et c'est là que ça devient encore plus intéressant ! Le japonais avait allongé l'illusionniste sur une table après avoir débarrassé celui-ci de son pantalon et la table des plats qui l'encombraient. Mais qu'allait-il donc lui faire ? Et bien, ni une ni deux, il descendit au niveau de son entrejambe et l'avala d'une traite sous le regard flamboyant de leur Boss qui aimerait bien être à la place de Rokudo. Il se sentit délaissé et cela l'agaça mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses deux Gardiens. L'un suçait le bas-ventre avec une férocité non-dissimulé tandis que l'autre gémissait. Sauf que ce n'était en rien des plaintes du même genre que les siennes, c'est à dire de jeune fille, non, c'était plutôt des cris faibles poussés par une bête qui se délectait du délice que lui offrait son fauve.

Inconsciemment, Sawada se toucha le torse. Ses mains se baladèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant sa musculature qui était apparu avec les années. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se tripoter comme ça même si, il s'était déjà masturbé pendant le boulot lorsque ses deux Gardiens lui manquaient. Une fois, Mukuro l'avait surpris et fort amusé de la situation, cela avait fini en galipettes sur le bureau. Heureusement que l'illusionniste avait pensé à fermer la porte car si Kyoya les avait vu... Ce n'est pas trois jours mais une semaine entière qu'il aurait passé en ayant des difficultés à bouger. Bon, revenons-en au présent ! Le parrain des Vongolas avait ôté son haut pour faciliter le passage de ses mains sur son corps. Une fois qu'il les fit remonter, elles trouvèrent un endroit où s'arrêter: ses tétons. Le Boss des Vongolas les caressa, les frotta, les pinça tout en fermant les yeux. Il était perdu dans l'ivresse du plaisir qu'il ressentait en se touchant en plus du fait d'avoir à observer _son_ Mukuro obtenant une fellation de la part de _son _Kyoya. Il avait bien du mal à ne pas vouloir... se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de ces deux mecs au charme incommensurable.

Ce que Sawada ne savait pas, c'est que ces deux magnifiques éphèbes n'attendaient que ça ! Voir Tsuna prendre des initiatives étaient quelque chose de tellement rare que cela en devenait extrêmement jouissif quand il le faisait ! Le petit rouquin semblait sur le point d'éclater et les des hommes surent quoi faire pour qu'il craque. Et donc, après avoir suffisamment dévoré le gros pénis de Mukuro pour qu'il se relâche dans sa bouche, le Gardien des Nuages conserva sa semence dans sa bouche. Et ce qu'il fit avec... Il remonta doucement pour atteindre le visage de Rokudo tout en déversant sur son corps le sperme qu'il avait gardé. Une fois, le périple achevé, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, profitant ensemble de ce produit, récolté par Hibari. Est-ce qu'ils s'en sont arrêtés là... bien sûr que non ! Dès que le baiser fut achevé, l'illusionniste reprit le dessus en agrippant le ténébreux par le col, pour se jeter avec lui sur la table. Leur corps l'un en face l'autre et puis leur visage également, ils ne firent que se regarder. C'était envoûtant, si un de ses Gardiens avait eu un caméscope ou un appareil photo, ils en auraient aussitôt profité et la vidéo ou le cliché se serait vendu à prix d'or dans la Mafia.

Mukuro et Kyoya se trouvaient ensemble sur une table, s'apprêtant à commettre l'irréparable... Le Gardien du Ciel avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, il se masturbait tout en frottant le derrière avec une aubergine. Il avait choisi un gros légume par pur hasard mais cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait du sexe si brûlant de l'illusionniste où du très long pénis d'Hibari. Justement, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori se leva juste assez pour être au-dessus du bas-ventre de son camarade. Il écarta bien ses fesses avant de s'empaler sur sa verge en se léchant les lèvres avec un regard provocant. Et ensuite, Rokudo se mit à bouger, chose qui était normale lorsqu'on pénétrait quelqu'un mais il y avait une chose anormale... Les deux hommes avaient le visage collé quasiment collés l'un à l'autre avec une féroce expression de désir à travers leur regard. Une panthère en quête de victimes et qui maintenant profitait pleinement de son festin.

Le parrain des Vongolas craqua instantanément à la vision de tels ébats entre ses deux Gardiens. Il s'avança vers eux, haletant à plein poumon. Son visage était aussi rouge que le canapé de son bureau. L'intrusion du Gardien de la Brume dans l'intimité du brun se fit plus profondément, un peu de sang coula de son intérieur. Évidement, Kyoya n'en tint absolument pas compte, seul l'excitation présente lui importait alors qu'il perde un peu de sang... Cela ne faisait que montrer que Mukuro s'y prenait à merveille ! Hibari tenait l'illusionniste par la taille et ne le lâcha point durant tout le temps où celui-ci le pénétrait. Une fois que Sawada fut à quelques millimètres des deux hommes... Le ténébreux l'attrapa pour qu'il monte sur la table et ils tombèrent ensemble dessus. Le pénis de Mukuro se retrouva retiré des fesses du japonais mais cela ne le gêna pas. Le Gardien des Nuages était tombé sur le dos avec le Boss des Vongolas au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci rougissait encore seulement, il comprit que cela n'était pas absolument de circonstance. Au diable, ce comportement de jeune fille ! Il faudrait qu'il soit au moins une fois dans sa vie un homme capable de répondre aux attentes de ses deux hommes, aussi absurdes et perverses soient-elles...

Et donc, Tsuna se calma et les rougeurs de son visage disparurent, lui laissant ainsi la pleine capacité de ses moyens pour satisfaire Kyoya-san. Il sut tout de suite quoi réaliser comme action, quand on a passé plus de dix ans avec Mukuro et Hibari, ça laisse amplement d'expérimenter toutes les pratiques sexuelles imaginables. Sawada prit la main du chef de comité de discipline de Namimori et la lécha de bas en haut pour ensuite occuper de sa main. Il la glissa presque entièrement dans sa bouche et il put les goûter. Sa salive les humidifia et il constata que leur goût n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il fit de même avec l'autre bras ainsi que la main qui se trouvait au bout. Sauf qu'à la fin, il remonta sur son cou, cette autre main qu'il venait d'humidifier. Est-ce que Hibari avait compris où il voulait en venir ? Bien sûr que oui ! Le rouquin voulait qu'il lui serre la gorge parce que oui, il était devenu adepte de ce genre de pratiques avec le temps. Mais le ténébreux adorait quand c'était le petit herbivore qui prenait les commandes... ce n'en était que plus que... divertissant comme dirait Mukuro ! Ah oui, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire l'illusionniste pour s'occuper ? Il avait tout bonnement pris un concombre et s'en servit habilement comme substitut de l'entrejambe de Kyoya. Il l'avait enfourné dans son intimité tout en étant assis sur la table, contemplant ses deux compagnons profitant du bon temps qu'il leur accordait. Et oui, Sawada n'était pas à l'exclusivité de l'alouette, il était également à lui ! Il ne tardera pas à le lui rappeler mais pour le moment... il était plus occupé à enfoncer ce concombre jusqu'au fond de ses fesses. Ouais, que c'était bon ! A l'intérieur... au fond... fermer les yeux pour mieux la sentir... jusqu'au fond... au point le plus profond de... de lui.

Quand aux deux autres, il vaquait à une nouvelle occupation. En effet, le rouquin avait débuté une fellation sur la grosse verge de Kyoya qui devait facilement atteindre une vingtaine de centimètres environ. Il eut du mal à entreprendre des va-et-vient avec un aussi gros pénis mais il s'y fit rapidement. Il descendit avec sa bouche tout le long de son sexe et remonta pour une nouvelle fois redescendre. Il réalisa cette action, cinq fois, dix fois, vingt-quatre fois... et après tout, on s'en fout du nombre ! Bref, Tsuna suçait très bien l'entrejambe de son Gardien des Nuages et celui-ci ne semblait pas réfuter la chose. Cela s'observait clairement sur son visage, il haletait légèrement tout en adressant un magnifique sourire à son Boss. Celui-ci redoubla d'effort sous les encouragements de son ami et augmenta la cadence de sa fellation. Malheureusement... enfin non ! Heureusement ! Une étrange sensation parcourra les fesses du parrain des Vongolas. Apparemment, l'illusionniste avait finit de jouer avec son concombre, car la nappe qui le recouvrait la table était partiellement taché... de sperme ! Et il s'était adonné à un autre genre d'amusement. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait du nettoyage méticuleux de l'intimité de Tsunayoshi-kun. Cela ne fit que rajouter de la difficulté à l'exercice que réalisait le rouquin. Il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de sa fellation qui n'était pas encore pas terminé car Kyoya n'avait pas jouit !

D'ailleurs, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori fut passablement énervé de l'arrêt brutal du petit herbivore et il le montra sur-le-champ ! Il prit la tête de Tsuna et la colla directe sur son sexe. Sawada eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour avaler sa verge mais cette fois, ce n'est plus lui qui la bougeait de son plein gré. Et oui ! Hibari avait saisit à deux mains la tête du petit herbivore et c'est maintenant lu qui exerçait les va-et-vient. Quand à Mukuro, il était encore occupé à son grand nettoyage de printemps du postérieur de Tsunayoshi-kun. C'est que ce genre de choses ne se terminait pas en cinq minutes... En plus c'était toujours très profond à visiter, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait qu'un expert tel que Rokudo pour mener avec succès cette mission on ne peut plus délicate mais qui paraissait être un vrai défi. Concernant Hibari, il était davantage expérimenté dans les baisers, tant qu'il ne mordait pas à mort la personne à qui il en donnait. Je dis ça car quand le jeune parrain eut finit de gober le membre du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori avait tiré Tsuna par les bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ses lèvres soient sur les siennes. Et malgré le fait que les fesses du rouquin se retrouvèrent séparé de la langue, cela ne dérangea pas l'illusionniste. Il se contenta de s'en rapprocher pour reprendre là où s'il était arrêté. Une langue qui lécha ce postérieur d'un coup ou alors, elle se glissa à l'intérieur en cherchant à aller le plus loin possible.

En dépit de tout ses efforts, le Boss des Vongolas eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout ! Car après tout, n'importe qui se trouvant à la place de Sawada ne pourrait qu'aimer être en plein ébat avec des mecs aussi... chauds que la braise d'un barbecue. D'ailleurs, si une personne osait dire le contraire, on devrait la retrouver dans la minute qui suit brûlé vive par des fans-girls en colère ! Non le parrain des Vongolas pleurait parce que le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était tellement fort que les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Le Gardien du Ciel était en plein dans un baiser mais, il s'agissait d'un baiser à la façon Kyoya ! Déjà que le derrière du rouquin devait subir les assauts ininterrompus de son Gardien de la Brume mais rajouté à la manière dont le brun l'embrassait... Les bouches de Kyoya et de Tsuna s'étaient joints et ne firent que s'effleurer pour ensuite s'écarter de... noooon c'est une blague ! Après s'être effleuré, leurs lèvres s'étaient rapidement rapproché pour se coller ensemble et les deux hommes s'étaient tous les deux enlacé au passage, leur chaleur se mêla à celle de l'autre. Et ensuite... et ensuite... la langue du ténébreux rejoignit sa jumelle c'est à dire celle de Sawada dans un lien fort, puissant, indestructible ! Les deux se serrèrent, se frottèrent tandis que les bouches des protagonistes de ce baiser s'appuyèrent encore plus... beaucoup beaucoup plus. Si on veut parler de baiser torride, celui-là doit impérativement être mentionné comme étant le meilleur dans ce domaine. Toujours enlacé l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres si rapprochés, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir arrêter. Cela faisait bien trente secondes qu'il durait et les deux Gardiens ne firent que l'approfondirent davantage. Seulement... Kyoya restait Kyoya, et donc il fit quelque chose qui lui ressemblait vraiment très bien. Soudainement, il mordit très violemment la lèvre du Gardien du Ciel et quand on dit très violemment, cela veut dire jusqu'au sang ! Pourquoi faire ça ! Tout simplement parce que le chef du comité de discipline adorait ça ! Ou pour plus de précisions, il adorait mordre à mort les personnes qu'il aimait embrasser, pas que Mukuro, le Judaime aussi. C'était... un geste... d'affection de sa part !Sauf que ce geste eut pour effet de donner un légère grimace de douleur au petit herbivore avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour de bon, rompant ainsi définitivement ce baiser.

Cette fois, Hibari s'était suffisamment amusé avec Tsunayoshi-kun, l'heure était venue pour le Gardien de la Brume de montrer tout son talent en tant que meneur de ballet. Évidemment, il avait terminé son ramonage car un étrange liquide coulait depuis l'intérieur des fesses du rouquin. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses à moitié terminée. Alors... avant de manifester son envie de profiter du parrain des Vongolas, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table ainsi que sur le sol à la recherche de quelque chose dont il pourrait se servir pour... chuuut, c'est top-secret ! … Ah ! Il a finalement réussi a trouver une friandise dont il pourrait faire bon usage sur... l'alouette ou... Sawada ? La réponse fut immédiate dans l'esprit de Mukuro, il s'approcha donc de ses deux hommes à l'immense virilité et plus précisément du... Gardien des Nuages. Et pendant ce temps, à quoi s'adonnait le chef du comité de discipline et le Boss des Vongolas ? … Des gémissements émanaient du rouquin mais pourquoi donc ? Vous voulez une réponse n'est-ce pas ! Il se trouve que le Gardien du Ciel était assis sur le torse de Hibari-san et par conséquence, il était à proximité de son sexe qui pourtant, n'était pas en lui. Non... le grand Kyoya n'avait pas un esprit aussi simple. Surtout ne dites pas le contraire devant lui si vous souhaitez encore pouvoir fêter votre anniversaire l'année prochaine. Enfin, si c'est parce que vous aimez être mordu à mort par lui c'est différent, de même qui si vous voulez mourir, ce n'est pas le ténébreux qui sera contre vous donner un petit coup de main... Évitons de s'écarter davantage du sujet principal de cette histoire. Revenons-en à l'esprit on ne peut plus détraqué du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, celui-ci s'amusait à frotter énergiquement son membre sur le postérieur glissant du petit herbivore. Tout en exécutant cela, le brun ne cacha pas la joie qu'il éprouvait. En fait, joie était un bien grand mot car ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. C'est juste que... le visage du Gardien des Nuages arborait une expression identique à celle qu'il montrait lorsqu'il mordait à mort une proie intéressante. Alors on peut supposer que s'était de la joie non ? En tout cas, en plus de frôler l'intimité de Sawada, il tripotait de multiples façons son corps. Ah oui, il ne faut pas oublier de mentionner que Hibari avait atteint l'orgasme il y a quelques minutes et que le sperme avait giclé sur le visage de Tsuna. D'ailleurs, la réaction du parrain des Vongolas l'avait fort étonné, il avait recueilli en passant sa main sur son visage, la semence qu'il venait de recevoir et qui maintenant se trouvait sur ses doigts qu'il lécha l'un après l'autre. Vu que l'évènement passé est dévoilé, on peut entrer dans les détails concernant la manière dont l'alouette s'occupait du corps de son Boss.

Avec ses mains, il tâtait la peau blanche de son Boss qui se réchauffa sous ses attouchements on ne peut plus enviable. En plus de le toucher, Kyoya-san descendit sur son torse sur lequel il traça de grands cercles avant de remonter à hauteur d'un endroit particulièrement intéressant de son anatomie. Il s'agissait tout bonnement de ses tétons durci déjà depuis un bon moment. A l'aide de ses deux mains qui étaient chacune sur un téton, il les pinça à l'aide de deux doigts. A vrai dire, il ne fit pas cela qu'une seule fois, mais le nombre importait peu. Néanmoins, on peut facilement affirmer que les deux hommes prenaient un pied de tous les diables, surtout le Gardien du Ciel ! Celui-ci exaltait complètement sous les caresses de son ami.

Maintenant, le moment de changer de partenaire pour Tsuna arriva. L'illusionniste n'était qu'à une dizaine de millimètres de la bouche de l'alouette... allait-il l'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait à Rokudo mais il ne le fit pas cela immédiatement... Il se contenta d'approcher ses lèvres de celles du ténébreux pour qu'il goûte au... chocolat qu'il avait gardé entre les dents. Le brun mordit dedans et Mukuro avala le bout qui lui restait avant de se jeter sur ces lèvres qui lui avaient un peu manqués. Ils purent ainsi partager ensemble le goût de ce chocolat noir à la profonde amertume. Il y avait aussi autre chose de singulier dans ce chocolat, il s'agissait de l'alcool que les deux hommes avaient perçu sans grande difficulté. Chose normale, ces deux magnifiques éphèbes étaient de fins connaisseurs concernant les alcools. Ce n'est parce qu'ils étaient des buveurs... enfin... pas uniquement. Disons qu'ils aimaient bien faire boire leur Boss afin de mesurer son degré de résistance à l'alcool et si jamais il refusait, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'en mettre dans ses plats. Après on s'étonne que celui-ci ait acquis une bonne descente... Pourquoi ce chocolat contenait-il de l'alcool ? Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori et l'illusionniste en avait juste fait la demande auprès du bébé. Ils savaient qu'ils en feraient un excellent usage et c'était effectivement le cas. Donc, suite à ce baiser assez particulier, Hibari s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre au Gardien de la Brume. Il savait déjà ce qu'il pourrait entreprendre pour s'occuper avant que lui et Mukuro ne dévorent Sawada tous les deux.

Pas trop tôt, l'ananas commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, Tsunayoshi-kun était enfin pour lui tout seul ! Avant de débuter ce qu'avait concocté son esprit pervers, Rokudo prit entre ses dents la queue d'une cerise. Inutile de préciser que celle-ci était également imbibé d'alcool. Comment me dites-vous ? C'est très simple, vous prenez des cerises, vous les trempez dans un verre contenant du bourbon par exemple et ensuite vous les mettez dans un plateau qui rejoins aussitôt le congélateur. Le lendemain, vos cerises sont prêtes ! Ce qu'il y a de génial avec ça, c'est que ça marche également avec d'autres fruits : les groseilles, les fraises, les framboises... Cette recette à été créé par Reborn-sama et apparemment, Colonello l'aurait adoré. On se demande pourquoi... En tout cas, une fois que le parrain des Vongolas eut croqué la cerise, l'ananas cracha la queue plus loin avant de directement se jeter dans ses bras. Sous ce geste soudain, le Gardien du Ciel ne put que répondre en étreignant lui aussi son Gardien et il eut tout juste le temps de le faire avant que... celui-ci ne l'embrasse fougueusement. En plus de cette action inattendue, le pénis de Mukuro avait rejoins l'intimité du rouquin et il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise sous cette brutale intrusion. Il n'eut pas le temps de gémir ou de se plaindre car Mukuro lui avait dérobé ses lèvres. Un baiser très profond, pas autant que celui de l'alouette mais c'était pas mal quand même. Je crois que c'est parce que l'illusionniste s'était montré davantage plus doux avec lui que le brun. La douceur et la force... les deux plaisaient à Tsuna et il ne pouvait vivre si l'un de ses éléments lui était retiré. Directement après que leur visage s'écarta, le Gardien de la Brume resserra son étreinte avant de commencer à bouger. Et Kyoya pendant ce temps ?

Le ténébreux s'occupait à peu près de la manière que l'illusionniste. Sauf que pour marquer la différence, il n'avait pas pris un légume mais un fruit. Lequel ? Une banane ! Évidemment ce n'était pas pour la manger, il préférait sans servir à des fins... différentes. Alors, il partit s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité de la table où ses deux camarades baisaient ardemment. L'ananas était à fond dans sa pénétration de l'intérieur du Boss des Vongolas. Il entrait frénétiquement en lui pour ressortir et rentrer de nouveau encore et encore. Une fois installé sur sa chaise qui lui offrait un superbe panorama sur les deux hommes, il écarta les jambes. Après... ben après... il enfonça la banane dans son postérieur d'un coup. Il s'en fichait d'avoir mal, seul lui importait la sensation d'un entrejambe dans ses fesses. Heureusement, cela fit aussitôt effet et il crut un moment que c'était le bas-ventre de l'ananas qui était en lui. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imaginer la scène et il sa respiration se fit accéder. Le pénis... de Rokudo... dans son intérieur... son regard rempli d'avidité au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues... et puis... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à se masturber et continua donc à une main, les va-et-vient de la banane dans son postérieur. Ahhh... Rokudo Mukuro était digne d'être sa proie... son sexe était super. Continue... prends-moi... encore, encore ! Plus fort... PLUS FORT ! Et là... il venait d'avoir un orgasme, ce qui le fit recouvrir ses esprits. Comme il devait s'essuyer, il utilisa ce qu'il avait sous la main. Une serviette ? Noooon ! Il utilisa la banane comme serviette. Il l'éplucha avant et s'essuya le corps avec... Une fois que ceci fut terminé, il saisit la banane avec son membre et les frotta ensemble à vive allure. Ce qui suivit est facile, la banane se cassa en deux mais le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori conserva les morceaux dans sa main. Il les amena ensuite vers sa bouche pour les manger avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Concernant le rouquin et l'illusionniste, ils avaient simultanément atteint l'extase ce qui ne manqua de faire sourire Rokudo car il avait joui en Tsunayoshi-kun. Il recula en arrière pour donner un bref coup de main sur son postérieur afin de recueillir un peu de sa semence qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Ensuite... ensuite, il sortit un nouvel objet de son pantalon enfin non... de sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un légume orange appelé plus communément carotte. C'était un des légumes qu'il avait emmené en vue d'une utilisation... particulière. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son utilisation car il l'enfonça de suite dans les fesses du Gardien du Ciel. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête sous l'effet de cette nouvelle intrusion et il fit quelque chose de son propre chef. Il prit la carotte avec une main et la bougea dans son intimité. Étonnant ! Que Tsunayoshi-kun agisse de lui-même facilitera grandement la tâche de l'illusionniste pour la suite des opérations. Pour le moment, Sawada semblait être aux anges avec sa carotte même si ça ne valait pas le sexe de Kyoya ! Bon, le Gardien de la Brume avait l'intention d'utiliser un fruit, lequel ? Une orange ou plutôt, des oranges ! Il en prit deux dans chaque main et les serra jusqu'à ce qu'elles éclatent. Quand cela arriva, il s'avança au niveau du dos du parrain des Vongolas et put remarquer que celui-ci avait fini de jouer avec sa carotte. Le légume en question jonchait le sol car il n'avait désormais plus aucune utilité. Un étrange liquide coulait des fesses de Sawada, il faut croire qu'il avait atteint l'un des points les plus hauts de l'extase. Les mains de Mukuro glissèrent le long du dos du petit herbivore avec les oranges qu'il avait gardé. Il effectua plusieurs passages avant de jeter les oranges par terre. Hmmm... leur parfum était délicieux. Fier de son idée, il sortit sa langue pour l'utiliser dans un but précis. Avant cela, il se lécha les lèvres maintes fois pour les bien préparer à la dégustation qui allait suivre. Sa langue remonta doucement... tout doucement sur le dos du Gardien du Ciel. Sa langue fut l'outil principal dans cette dégustation mais quelques fois il usa de ses lèvres pour sucer sa peau imprégné du goût des oranges. Il réalisa autant de passages qu'il était nécessaire d'entreprendre pour le nettoyer correctement avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsque sa tâche fut accomplie. Il tourna les yeux vers son alouette afin qu'il comprenne que c'était le moment... de jouer à trois !

Ayant compris le message, le brun vint se joindre à ses deux compagnons. Et... il prit deux choses au passage, une grappe de raisins et ses tonfas. Oui, j'ai bien dit : ses tonfas ! Dès qu'il fut devant le Gardien de la Brume, il le frappa avec ses tonfas. Est-ce que Rokudo avait grimacé de douleur sous le coup ? Pas du tout, il avait conservé son sourire et sous la violence du coup, il s'était retrouvé à plat ventre sur la table, les jambes toujours sur le sol. Grand sourire de la part du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori car une idée lumineuse vient faire irruption dans sa tête. Il tira le Boss des Vongolas par les jambes pour qu'il soit dans la même position que l'illusionniste. Ensuite, il écarta bien les deux postérieurs en vu de l'intrusion qui allait suivre. Il donna un rapide coup de langue sur chacun de ses tonfas avant de les introduire dans les fesses de Rokudo et de Sawada. Ils eurent tous les deux une brève grimace de douleur... qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Les tonfas de Kyoya était son arme mais il semblait que leur usage n'était uniquement destiné à mordre à mort les herbivores. Hibari les remua trèèès rapidement, ne laissant aucun répit aussi bien à Tsuna qu'à Mukuro. Raaah ! C'était le pied de voir leur visage en proie au plaisir du sexe ! En dépit de l'immense satisfaction qu'il éprouvait de contempler de telles expressions chez ses compagnons, il retira ses tonfas.

Sans aucunes paroles, ils comprirent quelle serait la suite des évènements. Le rouquin s'assied tandis que Rokudo se tenait derrière lui, masturbant le bas-ventre de Tsuna tout en frottant le sien contre son dos. Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de préciser que les gémissements du Gardien du Ciel reprirent de plus belle. Quand au Gardien des Nuages, il reprit la grappe de raisins qu'il avait précédemment mis de côté. Il l'écrasa dans ses mains et les fit défiler par la suite sur le torse du petit herbivore. D'abord les oranges sur le dos et maintenant le raisin sur le torse, il avait vraiment devenir un fruit si ça continuait ainsi ! Une fois que son corps fut imprégné de l'arôme de ce nouveau fruit, Kyoya se mit en quête d'en faire le nettoyage. Il fit de longs passages à travers cette chair au goût si fruité... que cela émerveillait la moindre de ses papilles gustatives. Quand il fut en haut de son ventre, il donna un baiser à Mukuro pour lui faire partager ce goût délicieux qu'il avait en bouche. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, il embrassa également Tsunayoshi en léchant la plaie de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé plus tôt.

Maintenant, l'ananas et l'alouette allait pouvoir mettre en pratique plus de dix années d'entraînements acharnés sur les... positions du kamasutra ! Tout d'abord, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori allongea le rouquin sur le dos alors que Rokudo s'approchait de sa bouche. Sans attendre, Kyoya pénétra sur-le-champ le Judaime et Mukuro se vit offrir une fellation par la bouche de son Boss. Bien entendu, Hibari était une bête plus féroce que l'illusionniste. Il entrait violemment dans l'intimité du rouquin laissant du sang sortir à chacun de ses passages. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer, le parrain des Vongolas sut sucer divinement la verge de l'ananas. Au fait, les trois hommes n'attendirent même pas de jouir avant de changer de position. A présent on avait, trois bishonens en pleine action. Sawada assis sur le pénis du Gardien de la Brume qui lui-même était assis sur celle de son alouette. Autant dire que la frénésie du plaisir n'avait aucune limite pour eux ! Un genre de pénétration particulier mais chacun d'entre eux y trouvaient un bonheur incommensurable. Le sexe de l'un qui entrait dans les fesses de l'autre alors que lui aussi pénétrait quelqu'un. Ils adoraient faire ça ! Hibari passa ses bras autour de la taille du petit herbivore pour le rapprocher vers le bas ce qui eut pour effet de rendre les pénétrations encore plus profondes. Cette fois, aucun des hommes ne purent retenir leurs cris de plaisir ! Encore et encore, toujours plus loin... toujours plus profond... toujours plus FORT ! C'est sous un hurlement poussé que les trois Gardiens jouirent en même temps ! Une dernière fois... oui... ils avaient encore de la force pour avoir un dernier orgasme. La position qu'ils firent pour leur grand final était la préféré de Kyoya et de Mukuro, mais pas de Tsuna. La raison ? Il avait du mal à supporter la pression peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait été soumis à cette position ces dix dernières années. Pourtant, ses deux amants adoraient cette position ! L'alouette et l'ananas se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur la table, le sexe complètement relevé depuis déjà un bon bout de temps mais ils tinrent chacun le leur ! Le Boss des Vongolas se leva au-dessus de ses deux entrejambes, il écarta ses fesses, et il se laissa retomber sur ses gros pénis. L'effet fut immédiat ! Un énorme cri de la part de Tsuna qui n'arrivait jamais à supporter cette immense pression qu'il ressentait ! Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à réaliser le moindre mouvement, ce sont ses deux amants qui le firent à sa place. Des allées et venues non-stop qui rendaient les deux Gardiens une expression encore plus perverse que d'habitude. De toute façon, qui ne le serait pas en ces circonstances. Seulement, en dépit du pied suprême qu'ils prenaient tous les trois, ils avaient atteint leur limite. Ils essayèrent quand même de tenir encore un tout petit peu mais... trop... c'est trop... ils n'en pouvaient... plus du tout !

Ils se laissèrent tous les trois tomber sur la table. Ils prirent suffisamment de temps pour retrouver leur respiration et puis, ils se relevèrent enfin, seulement Hibari-san et Rokudo. Les deux hommes se placèrent respectivement à gauche et à droite de la table. Ensuite, ils secouèrent tous les trois leur pénis. Il savait que la jouissance était proche, elle avait juste besoin d'un coup de main pour arriver. Et donc, l'illusionniste se relâcha le premier sur le corps de Tsunayoshi-kun suivi de près par le ténébreux et finalement, ce fut au tour de Sawada d'avoir un orgasme. Ahhhhhhh... ils venaient de passer une soirée incroyablement exaltante !

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient essuyés et rhabillés avec les serviettes et vêtements de la pièce voisine. Ils en avaient fait de même avec leur Boss, celui-ci étant actuellement au pays des songes.

« Kufufufu, je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort avec lui cette fois.

- Pf ! Il restera un herbivore toute sa vie, ça ne changera pas ! »

Paroles méchantes certes, mais il ne le pensait pas réellement car, quand il s'approcha de Tsuna...

« Mais c'est le seul herbivore pour qui j'ai montré autant d'intérêt alors... il n'est peut-être pas que ça en fin de compte...

Il lui baisa le front.

« Tu es rarement aussi loquace.

- La ferme !

- Kufufufu... Il décida de changer de sujet. Devrions-nous prendre une douche ?

- … Demain... Il regarda sa montre. Il se fait tard. »

Traduction : « Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir. » Même avec dix ans de plus, Hibari n'allait pas dire devant quelqu'un qu'il était fatigué, il n'avait pas changé sur ce point-là. Bah, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'ils dorment. Mukuro partit chercher une couverture dans la pièce d'à côté et ils dormirent ensemble à même le sol. Ils avaient pris des dispositions pour être tranquille durant toute la matinée du lendemain alors ils étaient tranquilles. Bien entendu, Sawada se trouvait entre ses deux Gardiens, chacun avait placé un bras autour de sa taille.

On peut dire que c'est une Saint-Valentin qu'il ne sera pas près d'oublier !


End file.
